Blog użytkownika:Frozen01/Wielka Piątka. Rozdział 2: Niemiłe spotkanie.
UWAGA! TEN ROZDZIAŁ ZOSTAŁ ZMIENIONY!!! DreamWorks. Czasy Czkawki (z JWS2)... Po wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce Czkawka przejął obowiązki po ojcu. Valka i Stoik przyglądali się zmaganiom ich syna w roli wodza. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi z powodu rządów Czkawki. Po paru dniach w nocy mieszkańcy usłyszeli głośne krzyki dochodzące znad morza. Czkawka razem ze Szczerbatkiem natychmiast wznieśli się w powietrze i wypatrywali czego kolwiek. Nagle nad nimi w chmurach coś przeleciało z olbrzymią prędkością. To coś krzyczało i dezorientowało Szczerbatka. Czkawka już wiedział, że to Krzykozgon. Jego przyjaciele wznieśli się na smokach. -No po prostu pięknie. Krzykozgon wrócił. -Musimy raz na zawsze się go pozbyć. -Synu. Co to za smok? -To Krzykozgon. -Tylko nie to! -Mamo? Coś się stało? -Mój smok miał z innym dużą sprzeczkę. Ale tamtego pokonaliśmy. Krzykozgon wyłonił się z chmur. Był znacznie większy niż ostatnio. Wszyscy zaniemówili. Rozmiarami dorównywał Czerwonej Śmierci. -No to już ponas. -Nie! Musimy go pokonać. -Jak? -Jakie są jego słabe strony? Mamo wiesz? -Gdy ostatnio mój smok walczył z tamtym ledwo wygrał. Strzelił mu do paszczy ogniem i ten eksplodował. Nic innego na niego nie działało. -To jest to! Czemu ja o tym nie pomyślałem. -O czym? -Pięć lat temu Szczerbatek strzelił Straszliwcowi ogniem do gardła i był osłabiony gdy dostał. Powiedziałem wtedy, że od środka już nie jest ognioodporny. -Aha. -Szczerbatek. Zrobimy tak jak z Czerwoną Śmiercią. -Czkawka. Ten smok jest mądrzejszy. To zbyt niebezpieczne. -Astrid ma rację. Gdy mój smok strzelał w niego, ten zamykał paszczę, by nie dopuścić do tego. W końcu jednak stracił czujność. -My też tak zrobimy. Atakujmy go i my go wysadzimy. Wszyscy zaczęli atakować Krzykozgona i odciągnęli go od wyspy. Po paru celnych trafieniach Krzykozgon wściekł się na Szczerbatka i zaczął za nim lecieć. Smok otworzył paszczę i zaczął ssać powietrze wciągając Szczerbatka i Czkawkę. -Szczerbatek teraz! Szczerbatek szybko się odwrócił i strzelił w smoka, ale w jego paszczy pojawił się portal i wciągnął Szczerbatka i Czkawkę. Smok zamknął paszczę. Przyjaciele i rodzice Czkawki nie zobaczyli tego i gdy smok się odwrócił a ich nie było myśleli, że on ich zjadł. -NIE!!!!!!!!!! Astrid, Valka i Stoik poryczeli się z bólu a pozostałym tylko popłynęło parę łez. -Zapłacisz za to potworze! - krzyknął doniośle Stoik Disney. Czasy Elsy (oraz Roszpunki)... Elsa siedziała w swoim biurze i podpisywała różne papiery. Służba doniosła jej, że statek z Corony dopłynął już do portu. Anna z Kristoffem siedzieli w ogrodzie i patrzyli się w niebo. Pokazywali sobie kształty chmur. Nagle słychać było krzyki Elsy z jej balkonu. -Anno! Goście z Corony już są! -O jak super. Chodźmy Kristoff. -No to chodźmy. Statek dobił i marynarze opuścili trap. Delegacja z Corony, w której skład wchodził dygnitarz oraz Roszpunka i Flynn zeszli ze statku i szli do pałacu. -Jak tu pięknie. Ostatnio było tu mniej pięknie. -Chodź Roszpunko. -Tylko nie pytaj się Królowej o jej moce. -Ale dlaczego? -To nie zręczne. Jak będzie chciała to sama powie. Gdy byli już przy bramie zobaczyli jak z pałacu wychodzą Królowa Elsa oraz Anna z Kristoffem. -Witajcie goście z Corony. Miło mi was powitać w Arendell. -Witamy Królowo Elso. Roszpunka i Flynn oraz dygnitarz ukłonili się przed nią. -Przygotowaliśmy dla was wyśmienity obiad. -Dobrze. Po paru minutach wszyscy zasiadli przy wielkim stole. Olaf nie został zaproszony więc był smutny. Postanowił pochodzić po wiosce. Flynn zasiadł koło Kristoffa a Roszpunka koło Anny i Elsy. Rozmawiali ze sobą. Flynn powiedział do Kristoffa, że dla przyjaciół jest Julkiem oraz po cichu zapytał się o moc Elsy. Dygnitarz rozmawiał z Elsą o partnerstwie handlowym. Anna i Roszpunka przysłuchiwały się tej dyskusji. Nagle nad stołem pojawiły się dwa portale, akurat nad Roszpunką i Elsą. Zaczęły je wciągać. Roszpunka chwyciła się stołu a Julek odrzucił krzesło i podbiegł do niej i ją chwycił. Elsa niezdążyła się chwycić i portal za nią zamknął się. Kristoff dołączył się do ratowania Roszpunki. -Nie puszczę Cię! -Aaa. -Elsa! Nie! Dygnitarz także chwycił Roszpunkę, ale portal wzmocnił wciąganie i wyślizgnęła im się z rąk. -O nie! Anna uklękła i zrozpaczona zakryła twarz. Wszyscy nie mogli uwierzyć co się właśnie stało. Pixar. Czasy Meridy... Merida i jej matka wróciły z konnej przejażdżki. Przed zamkiem zobaczyły wielki wóz z drewnianymi kukiełkami niedźwiedzi. Merida przypomniała sobie, że je wszystkie kupiła. Kruk, który był na dyszlu odezwał się. -Wreszcie Panno Merido. Czekam tu na panią. -Co to ma znaczyć Merido? -Eeee. Nie mówiłam Ci? -O czym? -Że kupiłam wszystkie figurki, jak byłam u tej pani. -Że co? Natychmiast to zwróć. -Nie można. Moja pani będzie bardzo zła. -Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Zapłaciłaś za ten towar? -Nie mamo. -Więc dziękuję panu, ale zwracamy go. -Pożałujecie. Wóz z krukiem znikł. Merida i Elinor zdziwiły się. Wtem do zamku dotarł Fergus z synami. -Jak mogliście tak postąpić. Oj będzie niezłe lanie. -Przepraszamy tato. -Nic wam nie jest chłopcy? -Nie mamo. Nagle nad zamkiem pojawiły się czarne chmury. Przed rodziną pojawiła się staruszka, którą Merida poznała w lesie. -Dlaczego zwracasz ten towar?! -Przepraszam Panią, ale go nie chcę. Nie zapłaciłam za niego. -Oj. Jestem na ciebie bardzo wściekła. Nie lekceważ mnie. Staruszka zrobiła groźną minę i w dłoni pojawiła się niebieska kula. -Ani się waż - zagroził jej Fergus. Chłopcy podbiegli do matki i uciekli z nią na dziedziniec. Fergus wyciągnął miecz a Merida łuk i nakierowała go na staruszkę. -Nie daruję Ci tej zniewagi. -Proszę. Możemy to załagodzić. Nie musimy walczyć. Błagam. -Odejdź stąd wiedźmo! -Nie jestem wiedźmą! Staruszka rzuciła w Meridę kulą a ona wystrzeliła strzałę. Spotkanie strzały i kuli spowodowało wybuch, który odrzucił wszystkich do tyłu. Za Meridą pojawił się portal i wciągnął ją. Gdy Fergus się ocknął nie zobaczył córki. Był tylko kawałek jej sukni. -Nie! Merido! Nie! Staruszka zakaszlała i odganiała ręką dym. Fergus się wściekł, wstał i rzucił się z mieczem na Staruszkę. Dreamworks. Czasy Jacka Mroza... Jack miał ręce pełne roboty. Musiał w wybranych krainach zrobić zimę. Gdy wszystko było ośnieżone wrócił do twierdzy Mikołaja. -I jak Jack? Jesteś zadowolony? -Nie myślałem, że być Strażnikiem to taka Ciężka harówa. -Z czasem przywykniesz. -Mam nadzieję. Coś się działo? Wiadomo co się stało z Mrokiem? -Mrok bardzo ucierpiał i zanim się zbierze minie wieleee lat. -To dobrze. Mikołaj usłyszał czyjś głos i natychmiast poinformował Jacka: -Jack. W stronę Ziemii leci meteoryt. -Skąd to wiesz? -Księżyc mi to powiedział. -A tak oczywiście. Chodźmy. Mikołaj wziął swoje sanie i Jack leciał koło niego. Zobaczyli jak z dala nadlatuje meteoryt. Przez portal pojawili się Zając Wielkanocny, Wróżka Zębuszka i Piaskowy Ludek. -I co robimy? -Niszczymy i wracamy. Mikołaj stanął w miejscu a Jack zaczął lecieć w stronę lecącej skały. Gdy był już bardzo wysoko nakierował laskę na kamień i wystrzelił wiele lodu. Kamień został zamrożony i dzięki temu zaczął się rozpadać. Jack postanowił wrócić do Sań Mikołaja, ale za nim pojawił się portal i zaczął go wciągać. Ten myśląc, że to portal do sań wszedł do niego... Świat Centropii, Zamek Lorda Uknutego (Czas współczesny): Lord przypomniał sobie, że wybrańcy wkrótce przybędą więc wysłał moce ciemności przez portal do tamtych światów. Wybrały one złe postacie, które tam mieszkają i doskonale widzieli co mają robić. Świat Centropii, Zakazany Las (Czas współczesny)... Nad zakazanym lasem pojawił się portal. Wpierw z niego wylecieli Czkawka i Szczerbatek a następnie Elsa, Roszpunka, Merida i Jack. Wszyscy wylądowali na Czkawce i Szczerbatku. Smok nie mogąc rozprostować skrzydeł zaczął spadać. Gdy był tuż nad ziemią coś go zatrzymało w powietrzu przez chwilę i runęli na ziemię. -Aał. Co się stało? Smok zapytał po swojemu. Wszyscy, którzy byli na nich natychmiast się ocknęli i Merida oraz Roszpunka wrzasnęły: -Aaaa. To smok!!! Natychmiast oddalili się od siebie. Merida chwyciła za łuk i gdy już miała wystrzelić Czkawka powiedział: -Nie rób tego! To mój przyjaciel! Wystrzeliła strzałę, którą zatrzymał lodowy blok. Jack spojrzał po sobie. Nie on to zrobił więc kto? Spojrzał na chłopaka na smoku, potem na rudowłosą dziewczynę, następnie na brązowowłosą drugą dziewczynę a potem na platynowo włosą piękną dziewczynę. Zawiesił na niej wzrok. Wiedział już że to ona to zrobiła gdyż miała piękną lodową suknię z płaszczykiem. Rozmarzył się. -Kto to zrobił? Co tu się dzieje? Jak możesz przyjaźnić się ze smokiem? - zapytała zaskoczona Merida. -Jestem Czkawka. Jestem smoczym jeźdźcem z wyspy Berk. -Smoczy jeżdziec? Berk? - zapytała Merida. Roszpunka zakryła usta bo bardzo chiało jej się śmiać gdy usłyszała to imię. Wreszcie słychać było jej śmiech. Elsa popatrzyła się na nią i także wybuchnęła śmiechem. Patrzyła się na nich i gdy spojrzała na Jacka od razu zobaczyła, że ten się na nią gapi jak zauruczony. Zmieszała się i przestała śmiać. -Dlaczego się śmiejecie? -Przez twoje imię. Ha ha. -Kto zrobił ten lodowy blok? -Ja. Merida i inni spojrzeli na Elsę. Byli zdziwieni. Roszpunka powiedziała: -Elso. Myślałam, że to coś ciebie zabiło. I mnie też. Jack gdy usłyszał to imię powiedział po cichu: -Elsa... -Jak to możliwe że ten smok jest przyjazny? - ciągnęła dalej Merida -Oswoiłem go. To długa historia. Może opowiem ją kiedy indziej. -No ok. -A ty Elso, skąd masz lodową moc? - zapytał Czkawka -No wiecie. Urodziłam się z nią. -Panujesz nad nią? - zapytała Merida -Nie do końca. Ale po mału się uczę. -Może się przedstawicie? - zagadnął Czkawka -Oj. Zapomniałam. Jestem Merida. Księżniczka Szkocji. -Ja jestem Roszpunka, księżniczka Corony. -Jestem Elsa. Królowa Arendell. Na tę wypowiedź Merida, Czkawka i Jack ukłonili się. Jack wiedział, że nie ma co startować do Elsy, bo jest zwykłym chłopakiem. -Witajcie wszyscy. Miło mi was poznać. -A ty? Jak się nazywasz? - zapytała Roszpunka -J... Jack M... mróz. Elsa popatrzyła się na niego i zamyśliła się ciągle się w niego wpatrując. Mówiła w myślach: -Mróz? Czyli on także włada śniegiem i lodem? Muszę go zapytać. Jack zobaczył to i się zarumienił. Elsa spojrzała gdzie indziej. -Gdzie my jesteśmy? Czemu to coś nas tu sprowadziło? - zapytała Merida, która się rozglądała dookoła. Elsa podeszła do nieśmiałego chłopaka. -Cześć Jack. -Witam Królowo. -Oj tam. Możesz mi mówić po imieniu. Skąd masz swoje moce? -Nie uwieży Kró... -Yhym -Elso... ale ja nie mam tej mocy. Tylko ten kij. Nie potrafię nic zrobić bez tego kija. Dzięki niemu mogę latać i tworzyć śnieg i lód. -Rozumiem. A czy na początku trudno było Ci się obchodzić z tą mocą? -Nie, wcale. -No to dobrze. -Mógłbym tobie pomóc. -Tak? Nie byłby to dla Ciebie kłopot? -Ależ skąd. Czkawka zszedł ze smoka. Szczerbatek chciał podejść do Meridy, ale ta wymierzyła w niego łukiem. -Stój! Nie zbliżaj się! -Spokojnie Merido. On Ci nic nie zrobi. Czkawka podszedł do Meridy. -Wystaw rękę. Choć tu Mordko. Smok był nieufny. Merida zamknęła oczy a Czkawka wziął Meridę za rękę i przystawił do pyszczka smoka. Ta otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, że go dotyka i Czkawkę. Zarumienili się oboje. Następnie Szczerbatek podszedł do Roszpunki, która sama go dotknęła a następnie pogłaskała. -Fajny smoczek. Też takiego chciałabym mieć i móc latać. -Niestety, ale ten smok jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Ale są też inne smoki. -Merido. Mówiłaś że jesteś że Szkocji? - zapytała Roszpunka dalej głaskając smoka -Tak a co? -Na naszej mapie nie ma królestwa Szkocji. Prawda Elso? -Tak Roszpunko. -Dziwne. A na mojej nie ma Królestw Corony i Arendell. -Słuchajcie. A może my pochodzimy z różnych wymiarów? -zagadnął po chwili namysłu Czkawka. -Może masz rację. - Jack włączył się do rozmowy. - Ale jak mi wiadomo na świecie nie ma smoków. Berk zamieszkują tylko zwykli ludzie. -A może pochodzimy z różnych czasów i wymiarów. - poprawił Czkawka -Może być. -My jesteśmy z wymiaru Disneya - zagadnęła Elsa pokazując na siebie i Roszpunkę. -Ja jestem z wymiaru Pixara - powiedziała Merida -A ja, Szczerbatek i Jack z wymiaru Dreamworks. -Szczerbatek? Czemu macie takie dziwne imiona? - zapytała Elsa -Jestem wikingiem. Wikingowie wieżą, że dziwne imiona odstraszają złe moce, trolle i gobliny. -Aha. Ok. -Jack? A ty masz jakiś tytuł? -Jestem zwykłym chłopakiem i... -...Strażnikiem Marzeń. Wszyscy spojrzeli w gęsty las. Ktoś tam stał. Wyszedł z cienia. Był to staruszek z długą białą brodą i włosami. Miał długą laskę. -Kim ty jesteś? -Jestem Mungo. Jestem potężnym magiem. To ja was tu sprowadziłem. -Że co? Dlaczego? - zapytali wszyscy -Jesteście wybrańcami. Waszym przeznaczeniem jest pokonać złego Lorda Uknutego. -Lorda Uknutego? - zapytał Czkawka. -Jest on bardzo potężnym złym władcą, który przejął władanie nad światem Centropii. -Świat Centropii. Czyli to tutaj wylądowaliśmy. -Ale ja nie mam mocy by mieżyć się z tak groźnym przeciwnikiem. -Ja także, mam tylko łuk i doskonale z niego strzelam. To pomyłka. -Ja mogę się z nim zmierzyć. - odezwał się Jack -Hmm. Ja też nie mam mocy. -Będziesz walczyć ze smokiem. A tak naprawdę w każdym z was jest ukryta moc. Elsa i Jack swoje moce już znają. -Wow. Jaką ja mam moc - zapytała Merida -Nie wiem. Muszę was zabrać na trening. -Hola, hola. Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że mogłem pokonać złego smoka a ty ściągłeś mnie tu. -A my byliśmy w trakcie ważnej dyskusji. -A mnie i moją rodzinę zaatakowała wiedźma. Jeżeli coś się stało mojemu ojcu zapłacisz za to. -Bądźcie spokojni. Zatrzymałem czas w waszych wymiarach. -Co jeszcze Pan umie? -Wiele rzeczy. Chodzcie. Idziemy na trening. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach